The rain is sweet when I'm with you
by edluver123
Summary: The rain poured down in a light drizzle, it was just enough to make me useless. I growled as the shades were slid open and the brat stood smiling.   "What a lovely day, huh?" he asked smiling. R&R PLEASE *** Yaoi! Warning!


The rain poured down in a light drizzle, it was just enough to make me useless. I growled as the shades were slid open and the brat stood smiling.  
"What a lovely day, huh?" he asked smiling, it showed no hints that he was lying. Truth was it was sunny out but it was raining out. Which was all I focused on.  
"Nice? its raining out," I grumbled tossing a pillow at Ed. Ed ducked and it hit the cold window.  
"So, its still a wonderful day" said Ed smiling and jumping on the bed, on me.  
"Ed, I'm not in the mood," I snapped.  
Ed sighed, "Guess what, Roy! Your off, I called you in sick, Riza knew I lied but she said she understood"  
I sat straight sat up Ed draped across my chest,  
"What? why?" Iasked iritated.  
"Its a great day out, I wanted to spend it with you, is that wrong?"snapped Ed.  
"No but,- '  
"I dont do it often so don't yell at me ok? Get dressed wear somthing nice" he said becoming exited and hurrying out of the room like a bolt of lighting.  
I groaned and pulled my self out of the warm sheets of my bed. I limped over to my dresser- yes limped, my leg was asleep- and pulled open one of the draws. I pulled out a white dress shirt, than I froze. Was I forgetting something? I panicked, was it our aniversary, or his birthday? Oh god, I really hope it wasn't I didnt get him anything. I pulled on the shirt and puled a light brown vest over it and slipped on pants and some shoes. I ran my hands through my hair and it fell exceptionally casual.  
I walked into the bathroom, my leg becoming alive again. I brushed my teeth and spit into the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror, I still looked half asleep. My mind was racing though, trying to gifgure out what today was.  
"Roy, come on!" called Ed. I chuckled at his impatience and walked out of the room and down the hall, down the old stairs of my house. I walked into the living room, he was bent over his hair hanging down nearly touching the floor. He gathered all of the messy blond strands and pulled it into a ponytail.  
"I like it in a pony tail" i stated smiling.  
"I know you do," he said matter-of-factly.  
He actually looked, rather nice. He had on a black dress shirt and jeans that were teared a little and nice skate boarding sneakers. Yea, that was very nice for him.  
"You look nice, so where are we going that you had to wake me up at 4?" I asked yawning. He took my hand and led me into the kitchen where he handed me a cup of coffee.  
"please no one your age takes naps," he said smiling. I scowled,  
"no one else is the general, sorry" i mumbled before taking a sip of the delcious coffee.  
I took another sip the warm liquid sending fire through my veins. Pumping my blood as the caffiene boosted my energy. I watched Ed hurry around grabbing small things that wee spread out every where.  
"Come on, we have to get there or else I dont know if it'll work"he said. I placed the mug down and he took my hand handing me an umbrella he picked up and led us out the door. The wind was damp and slick on my face. I buttoned up my jacket and He just smiled pulling me down the street. People stared at us, I knew why. It proabably looked like a kid pulling there father down the street. Not to people dating doing something special.  
I watched Ed lead the way, he sort of walked diffrently, than other people. I guesed it was becasue of the automail. Than Ed stopped, HE turned and jumped up, i thouhgt he was going to hug me. He didnt though, he tied a cloth around my eyes so I couldnt see.  
"What, Ed? What are you doing" I snapped not liking at all not being able to see again.  
I put my hands up afraid he would leave me and enjoy the show, but he took my hands agains. He led me down a dirt, road I think. It wasnt as hard as stone now. We were going up-hill too because we kept tripping.  
"Hold on we are almost there" he said in a voice that sounded like he was smiling. I nodded and gripped his hands tighter and felt the warmth of his left. Its pulse raced my body and heated me up. While his cool automail arm cooled me down at the same time.  
"OK, now stop" he said I stopped walking ad he ordered me to sit. I was gonna ague tht the ground wuld be muddy but I sat on nice cool ,crisp,dry grass.  
He than untied the fabric from my eyes and I blinked a few times adjusting to the light. He sat down next to me and smiled, I looked at him and than looked around. I was in such a state of shock he shut my mouth for me with his lips. He kissed me softly as I kept my eyes opening looking around.  
"How, did you,?" i could barely talk.  
"alchemy isnt just for destroying things, it creates things too" he said smiling taking a large deep breath.  
We were basically sitting in a dome. The water plopped onto a layer of water that surrounded us, but did not fall. I watched it hit the sheild of water but did not come through or get me wet. I than watched the sun as it began to set low in the sky over mountains. It swirls of reds and oranges yellows and golds. The sky was than consumed by a light bluish-purple that was delicate and silky, still not dark enough for stars to poke through.  
"i dont really ever do anything mushy, because I hate it, but I wanted to do this" said Ed like it was no big deal.  
The rain softly pattered in the background as I smiled wildly.  
"this is incredible Ed, I've never seen anything like this" I said looking around. He chuckled,  
"it took a whie, but I know you dont like rain, and everything should be perfect on your special day," he said smiling.  
I blinked, what?  
"My, birthday?" I asked him slowly.  
"yep! I kne you forgot," he said laughing softly.  
I loved his laugh, so much i drove me crazy. I scooped him up into my arms and placed soft kisses all over his face which made him giggle and blush with contentment.  
" I think, the rain isnt so bad, on a day like today, with you" I whispered kising him softly. We laid down watching the sky darken through the blurred vision of the rain.  
"I love you Roy" he said smiling.  
I smiled, "love you too, " I said moving closer to his body.

"happy birthday too, Roy"


End file.
